


Claimed

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winsome-witch prompt: Leanne gets jealous. This was fun to write! I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Leanne Rorish was not a jealous person, not one bit. She worked hard to get into medical school, and from there she worked even harder to become the best damn doctor she could be. Rising above and beyond she made it to the top, or where she wanted to be. Other doctors went on to do greater things, win awards across the country and so on. But Leanne knew right here at Angeles Memorial as the Director of Residency is where she wanted to be. She never knew jealousy, even when she was younger...that was until now. 

Nothing prepared her for that moment in her life when she realized just how jealous she had become. And to be honest it was all his fault. Neal Hudson was a handsome man, and the stupid british accent he had didn’t help him one bit. Women naturally fawned over him, he is smart, good looking, funny, caring...everything a women wants. And it was evident that every woman wanted him. Leanne isn’t going to beat around the bush, she will admit that when Neal first stepped into the hospital as an eager surgical intern she was attracted to him. 

But the attraction didn’t start to grow until much later when he switched from surgical residency to emergency medicine. But it was a mutual attraction, one based on respect for each other. Until after the accident, he made it clear that he was there for her when she needed him. And to be honest she really didn’t know she needed him that much. He was a great colleague, and that is what she saw him as, until life decided to have other plans. She figured it was bound to happen, she had made him into a great doctor and from there they worked endlessly together. He had been through the hardest time of her life with her, and that just made their bond stronger. Yet, no one knew just how strong. They kept their relationship on the down low, only Jesse and Taylor knew. And the way the other nurses and doctors were acting just confirmed that no one knew of their togetherness. 

Leanne was private, and she kept her life out of work. But lately she wanted to do the exact opposite. More often she noticed some of the nurses touch his arm, making sweet little faces to him when he would talk to a patient. She wasn’t exactly sure why it was starting to bother her now, but it was. He was of course oblivious like all men, not thinking anything into the small touches or laughs at his stupid jokes. All she could do was roll her eyes, his jokes weren't even that funny. Most days she could shrug this new, inconvenient feeling aside, but today...today it was bothering her full force. 

It wasn’t a busy shift by all means, they had a small flow of patients but nothing that was overwhelming in any way. Leanne was tending to a patient who had just broken his hand, she was getting x-rays when a loud laugh caused her to jump. Looking up she frowned, trying to find the source of the laugh. Pursing her lips she went back to her patient when she found it was one of the nurses giggling at Neal’s stories. Jesse noticed her irritation, yet didn’t say anything. 

“Alright, let's get this in a cast please Jesse.” He nodded and waited for her to step aside, she moved past him and took her gloves off throwing them in the disposal bin. She picked up the chart and made a few notes before taking it back to the nurses station, where Neal and his new friend happened to be. 

He glanced over at her, and she just raised her brow and reached for the coffee she had left there. She brought it to her lips and took a slow sip, humming ever so lightly at the small pleasure coffee brought her. Setting it back down she raised her brow even more as the nurse went to touch his arm, clearing her throat she grabbed her chart and her coffee and wheeled around to go find somewhere else to be. Biting the inside of her cheek she wondered if he liked the attention this new nurse was giving him. 

Shaking her head she pushed it out of her thoughts and rounded the corner to the walk in’s. Setting the chart down she picked up a new chart and called a name, tossing what was left of her coffee in the trash she smiled at the patient and took them too a bay. It was simple, antibiotics for a cold. She signed off on the prescription as well as the chart and went back to the counter, putting it in the ‘treated’ pile she went to grab another until her phone went off. Pursing her lips she reached for her phone and pulled it out of her pocket, Jesse. Clicking open the message she told him she would be right there and then shoved the phone back in her pocket and headed back to the trauma floor. 

Finding Jesse she looked at the chart he handed her. Scanning over the patient's injuries she wrinkled her nose, “No abdominal pain?” Shaking his head she tapped lightly on the back of the chart, “Ultrasound didn’t show anything? What about the lab results?”

“Not back yet” Nodding she closed the chart. 

“Let me know when they do, Dr. Leighton is with her now?”

Nodding he took the chart back from her and put it under his arm. “He’s double checking a few things, I’ll let you know when we get her results.”

Leanne nodded and headed towards the lounge, she needed more coffee. When she peeked her head in she noticed the pot was empty, smiling a bit she went to the coffee pot and started to make a pot of coffee, only to be halted by her phone. Groaning she let her head fall forward, her irritation was never ending today. She reached for her phone and squinted, Test results back, pregnancy, go back to your coffee. Smirking she replied back a simple thank you and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Candice, that was the new nurse’s name. Leanne had finally hand enough wonder to look at the schedule. When she didn’t recognize one of the names she asked Isabel, and it was confirmed that she was a transfer from San Diego. Well, that transfer was going to learn a thing or two if she didn’t tone down her flirtation. Things had kept its steady pace on the trauma floor, and currently Leanne was helping Dr. Savetti with an IV on a drug user. The veins in his arm were completely shot, instead of doing a central line Leanne showed him that the veins in the foot could also be used. Since it was a bit tricky the first time she showed Mario how to do it, expecting him to do it on his own when need be. 

And then there it was, that laugh. It was high pitched, she was more than sure only a dog could hear it, yet there it was, echoing through the room. Finishing the IV she stepped back, nodding at her work. “It’s easier, and sometimes quicker than doing the central line, now you can push his fluids.”

Jesse handed Mario the medicine the patient needed. Leanne tilted her head at the laugh again and finally the jealousy and the last of her nerves she was trying to hold on too slipped away. “Okay…” her voice was laced with irritation as she ripped off her gloves, her arms moving quickly which caused Jesse too step back. He was equally amused and watched as she moved from the bay towards the station that Candice and Neal were standing at. Neal saw her from the corner of his eye and he smiled, but it quickly fell when he saw a look of determination on her face. Leanne ignored his look and squared right in on the new nurse. 

Her straightforward demeanor caused Candice to step back a bit, but a smile still came to her face. Leanne shoved her hand out for her to shake, “Hello, I don't know if we met but I’m Dr. Rorish.”

Candice took her hand softly and smiled wider, “Hi! I’m Candice, new transfer from San Diego.”

Dropping her hand Leanne smiled, but Neal, as well as Jesse knew that it was laced with sarcasm. “Its nice to meet you, I see you have met the oh, so charming Dr. Hudson.”

Neal did his best to not smile, he knew what she was doing. And he was amused by this display of jealousy he didn’t know she possessed. He rocked on his heels as she looked at him. Leanne smiled a bit more and turned slightly, her actions carefully acted upon for she didn’t want Candice, and anyone to miss this. “Well...I have some paperwork to do, so if you will excuse me.” 

She turned more towards Neal, “I’ll see you at home.” 

It all happened rather quickly, before Neal and anyone else knew it her hands grabbed at the sides of his scrub top as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a hard kiss, one that told him she was not please, and then at the same time claiming what was hers. When she finished making her point she slightly pushed him back and let go of him, without giving him and his new nurse friend the look of satisfaction she turned on her heel and headed down the hallway. Leanne pursed her lips as the smirk grew on her face. Miss Candice would now know what not to touch.

Neal watched her leave, his cheeks and the back of his neck reddening as he knew mostly all the trauma floor saw their little exchange. Candice looked at him in disbelief, her brow raising as she turned slowly and left the station. Neal glanced over at Jesse who had taking it upon himself to let out a chuckle, only Leanne. Pursing his lips he glanced around the room, those who had seen their kiss quickly got back to work. Clearing his throat he nodded, “Right..” he then stepped forward, following the invisible path that Leanne took down the hallway like a boy who was just scolded. 

It wasn’t hard to find where she had gone to, the slam of the on call room was very evident that a hot headed attending just went inside. Neal pushed the door opened and shut it, an amused expression gracing his face as she started to pace. He waited a moment before speaking up, “What...just happened?”

Leanne scoffed at him, giving him a glare as she continued to pace. He leaned his back against the closed door waiting patiently. “Flirting with the new nurse, really Neal?” And there it was, he watched her become flustered and irritated all over again. 

“Are you jealous?”

She let out a laugh, “No! Why would I be jealous?”

He pushed himself away from the door and reached out to her, she fought for a moment but stopped pacing and let him take hold of her shoulders. “As much as I find your jealousy completely and irresistibly hot you have nothing to be jealous about.”

Leanne went to protest, there was plenty to be jealous about. Blond hair, blue eyes, definitely in her twenties. But she was caught up by something else he had said, furrowing her brow she leaned towards him, “You find my jealousy irresistible?”

Neal hummed and nodded, his hands softening on her arms as he closed the space between them. “Incredibly...I didn’t think you were that type of woman.” He licked his lips as he saw her her features relax.  
Biting the inside of her cheek she shook her head, “Don’t change the subject.” Neal couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“And what is the subject?”

“That, you and new nurse Candice were flirting. She has been all over you, all day! Touching your arm and giggling at your stupid jokes. Which by the way are stupid, they don’t even make sense half the time.”

Neal smirked at her, god this was a turn on. He would get her for the joke remark later, but for now he was going to soak this all up. 

“Leanne…”

Quirking her eyebrow she tilted her head, “What?” her question stronger and aggravated. 

“Shut up.”

She didn’t even have time to make a comment back because his lips were on top of her’s. Leanne wanted to protest, to tell him that this was a serious situation. But of course all thoughts of Candice and flirting melted away as he enveloped her in his arms. She gripped at his back, when he pulled away he smiled down at her. His job here was currently done. Slipping his arms from her he stepped back and reached for the door, “I will see you at home.”

Neal slipped out of the on call room, a smirk now stretched over his face as he left a completely baffled and equally turned on Leanne in the room.


End file.
